I am the watch you always wear
by enfant-terrible
Summary: just a song fic witn erik pietro and wandas thoughts


Hey its been a while since I've put anything up and if your reading any other of my fanfictions I'm sorry I really am but I just haven't had the time actually I spent the weekend with my best friend, who happens to live in a different country and we went to a cottage and I'm now sunburned so much I cant lift my arms I have swimmers itch which I happen to get every year my knees are so messed up I completely fucked them up knee boarding so basically it hurts to stand I'm hot sore and itchy. But I'm writing because It's the only thing that doesn't hurt.  
  
First off this idea came to me 5 minutes ago and you know what I like it  
  
I'm sticking to my regular characters...can you guess who ITS PIETRO and magneto and their relationship and why Pietro is still loyal even though his dad is a prick and why his dad is a prick  
  
Now this is my first song fic and I'm sure it will suck suck suck but I'm ok with that I really am  
  
K first off  
  
I own nothing I don't not own anything well I do own this brand new cd they kick ASS The lucky guy who owns marvel and the x men owns all characters Brand new owns Guernica If you have the time down load it and if your downloading it down load some other stuff my brand new too they are my favourite band right now This will be written as though it's Pietro writing it and not a girl living in Ontario  
  
Though Pietro is slightly girly  
  
This is it the night of nights On with the show  
  
Song lyrics Bold is Pietro Underlined is Wanda Italic is magneto --  
  
Ever since I was young your word is the word that always won. Worry and wake the ones you love. A phone call I'd rather not receive. Please use my body while I sleep. My lungs are fresh and yours to keep, Kept clean and they will let you breathe.   
  
**You're always right. You always have been. You always will. To some it seems as though I'm nothing but a pawn. But I'm not. I know I'm not you could never use me you couldn't. You can use any one else. In fact you do use every one else. But you can't you me and you can't use Wanda. I know why you can't but Wanda doesn't she never did she wasn't the one who heard you. But no one else does. They don't and they shouldn't. You lost every thing you once had. You daughter, my older sister Anya, was killed because you are a mutant they burn down your house then you got your revenge. You killed the monsters that hurt you. But you lost some thing more that night your pain isn't over oh no not even close. Your wife my own mother was scared of mutants she ran you lost everything. But don't be afraid you wont lose me again I wont let you.**  
  
Is this the way a toy feels when its batteries run dry? I am the watch you always wear but you forget to wind. Nobody plans to be half a world away at times like these, so I sat alone and waited out the night.   
  
I'm tired, I'm worn out, I'm going to break, I'm a run down toy that a child has played with too much. That's what it is to you isn't your just a child behind your helmet and cape behind your almighty personality your just a child and this is a game and I'm your toy. You tried to make me forget but I wont it work for a while but I'm back and I'm going to end you tyrantcy.  
  
The best part of what has happened was the part I must have missed. So I'm asking you to shine it on and stick around. I'm not writing my goodbyes. I submit no excuse. If this is what I have to do I owe you every day I wake.  
  
I must of missed some thing because Pietro fallows you like a sheep like you're the greatest dad in the world. I had to miss some thing what was it what don't I know. I want to kill you but I can't I don't know why but I can't. I was only a child WHY why did you lock me away I could control my powers but I was only 9 for gods sake why why why? Why daddy why?  
  
If I could I would shrink myself and sink through your skin to your blood cells and remove whatever makes you hurt but I am too weak to be your cure.  
  
**I want to help you I really do. Don't know how. I'm not strong enough. Do you remember that night not so long ago? I was 8 too young to get it but I get it now. Do you remember? It was Wanda and my birthday we ate cake in the back yard you let us stay up late and you set off fire works you were a great dad. We headed off to bed I couldn't sleep Wanda was a sleep I slipped out of my room and headed to the study were you read at night. I saw you sitting there you were not reading. Do you remember what you were doing? I do. You were crying. My dad the strongest man I know was crying. Am I the only one who's ever seen you cry? I didn't know why you were crying. I was going to leave I didn't want to embarrass you. But I needed to know what made you cry. I crept in the room slowly not to surprise you I tapped your shoulder gently you looked at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen you pulled my up on to your lap and just cried some more. When I asked more you told me. All about mom all about Anya. How all you have is Wanda and me.**  
  
Is this the way a toy feels when its batteries run dry? I am the watch you always wear but you forget to wind. Nobody plans to be half a world away at times like these, so I sat alone and waited out the night.  
  
_I miss you. I loved you why did you leave me. Its unfair. My wife my daughter and now its happening again. Wanda I didn't lock you away for anything you did it was to protect you. You hear the stories on TV and from your 'friends' mutants are hurt and you couldn't hide it. So I hid you. You may not believe it but I love you. I love you Wanda. I love you Pietro_  
  
The best part of what has happened was the part I must have missed. So I'm asking you to shine it on and stick around. I'm not writing my goodbyes. I'm not letting you check out.   
  
I wont let you get off so easy. I will find out why. And it better be good.  
  
**I know you. I'm like you. I act like I hate you but I don't. I wont let you go.  
**  
You will beat this starting now and you will always be around. I'm there to monitor your breathing I will watch you while you're sleeping. I will keep you safe and sound. Does anybody remember back when you were very young. Did you ever think that you would be this blessed?   
  
**When you were young, a child, a teenager, a young man, did you ever think of what you were capable of? Did you ever think you could be so powerful? Does any one remember that you were once a kid harmless and defenceless? Does anyone know how weak you really are? I do. But I'm here for you ill be strong.**  
  
Nobody plans to be half a world away at times like these, so I sat alone  
and waited out the night. The best part of what has happened was the part I must have missed. So I'm asking you to shine it on and stick around. I'm not writing my goodbyes.  
  
_I missed a lot of your lives and that hurts me that kills me I want to be with both of you I want to have picnics in the park and watch fire works. I want to be a family I want to be Eric Magnus Lehnsherr, man mutant, and father. I never wanted to be magneto and I still don't but its all I have I am magneto not Erik I cant have Wanda and Pietro but I will have the scarlet witch and quicksilver its all I have  
_  
**I want to have picnics in the park I want to watch fire works I want my family  
**  
I want to have picnics in the park I want to watch fire works I want my daddy  
  
**_I want it all back_**  
  
--  
  
told ya it sucked ok love ya bye bye  
  
o your reviews would be nice if ya read it review it  
  
What was the best thing before sliced bread?  
  
()-superman-() 


End file.
